New Generation Oni
After Keyths return from the Dark Hadou realm. He left a large worm hole in the real world. Oni's have poured out through the worm hole. Spreading all throughout the city and infecting those with strong ties to Dark Hadou. Anyone with a Dark hadou can have an Oni. Its easily accessible. Just like the Oni's that plagued the earth for thousands of years. When Keyth left the Oni realm, he left his kinghood. 5 nations lay within the realm of Dark Hadou and Keyth had conquored them all. Angry for there banishments for king hood the 5 Oni's went to try to take there kingdoms back. But the new Government of the realm of Dark Hadou refused to split by 5 tyrants again. Furious they all came together to plan out there revenge. When keyth ripped open the portal to get back home. They followed. Now In search of Hosts so that they may finally seek revenge on the one who banished them from there kingdoms. Onigami Saru Saru, the kingdom Keyth orginally had seized. The first of 20 sons. He was born from the God of Inari Ōkami . One of the son's banished for his mischievous ways. A very powerful and agile fighter. Feared across the land for his monstorous strength and power. He is the Lord Onigami Saru. One of the most powerful oni's in existance.. Onigami Saru and Keyth both battled for 3 months untill Keyth defeated him by tricking the arragonat king into an Arm wrestling contest. Lord Onigami Saru was not one to refuse a challange so he accepted. The Match lasted for an additonal month, Only for Keyth to kick him in the balls within the last 4 seconds of the match. Once the king had cringed over in pain Keyth took the win, slamming his hand into the table with a hard slam.thumb|NaNxNaNpx|link=http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Shinto_Gods#Inari_.C5.8Ckami. One of the son's banished for his mischievous ways. A very powerful and agile fighter. Feared across the land for his monstorous strength and power. He is the Lord Onigami Saru. One of the most powerful oni's in existance.. Onigami Saru and Keyth both battled for 3 months untill Keyth defeated him by tricking the arragonat king into an Arm wrestling contest. Lord Onigami Saru was not one to refuse a challange so he accepted. The Match lasted for an additonal month, Only for Keyth to kick him in the balls within the last 4 seconds of the match. Once the king had cringed over in pain Keyth took the win, slamming his hand into the table with a hard slam. Akuma chītā Strongest warrior in the Southern lands of the realm of Dark Hadou. His king was murdered in the shinto realm after Keyth took over. Leaving him kingless. A warrior with no cause. Though his a rank lower than Onigami. Being an Akuma. He is still very powerful. He beat Keyth in a hand to hand fight 5 times before Keyth beat. Though Keyths win crippled him for life. Chita's left eye is a fake. A Diamond made eye after Keyth puched it out of his head during a battle. Dispite his brutal animal battle ways, he's a very seducitve indivsual. He screwed around with the kings wife for years before Keyth slew him. Once the king was dead, Chita went to go and confesss his love for the queen. Only to find her in bed with Keyth... or better yet. Okami. An Enraged Chita lashed out at Keyth, but Keyth defeated him. Thus why one of his eyes is fake. His power is tremendous and throughout the Realm of dark Hadou. And the Shinto realm he's feared by all that come across him. A Commander in the Northern Armies his power has no end. He's about as physical as the monkey king Saru himself. Even so Chita's physical strength has no rival. He lift anything he wishes and pleases by simply eliminating the fact whatever is he's trying to life has weight and mass. Making it as light as a feather if he wanted. His speed is also un-rivaled. Able to move at the speed of light on the battle field with ease. Shin'en karasu True Demon Form: Animal Demon Form: Shin’en Karasu in some cases would be referred as a demi-god of the original five oni children of Susano’o from the Dark Haduo Realm, a creature of oni descent and a mix of crow and raven, Shin’en Karasu has many names, yet it’s only known by two names, Abysswalker Raven and The bird of reaping. Shin’en karasu is what they would call a demon which collects the souls of the departed like the Shinigami. The demon can take to the skies or hides in its home in an abyss canyon within the Dark Haduo Realm, now she sends her crows and birds of darkness through the wormhole which was provided to her by a single person whom opened it to enter the realm, Keyth Tasanagi. With her power at its peak she has the strength to escape this nightmarish land and leaves through the gate known as Blue Heaven only to leave the realm and revert to her animal form that of a three eyed crow, she now searches for a host so she may claim new souls and devour the souls of the world. Category:Oni Category:Onihoruda